


Sometimes you just wanna vibe

by PurpleStarsss



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss
Summary: Starting off the new year with good ol Red and Vio bonding :^) let's goooo
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Red Link & Vio Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sometimes you just wanna vibe

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, Heyo Kai :DDD hope you enjoy :,) (Also hello I missed ya hope you're doing well my friend!!!)

"Hi- oh.."

Red paused, getting the message Vio's frantic waving and pointing sent and he quieted down.  He would have greeted in his usual hyper self, especially in events like these. New years was upon them, it's  _ finally _ over.

These two years since their adventure has been hectic for the group, they started off rocky especially since they're no longer one person.

Spoiler Alert: Returning the sword didn't return them into one!

And with Shadow gone and all, right after the adventure's end, they went off to work on healing  _ and _ finding a way to bring Shadow back. Their slow progress followed them into the next year and they  _ hoped _ it would have been easier.

Spoiler Alert number two: It wasn't easier. Still dealing with their own issues  _ and _ made zero progress on bringing Shadow back.

They…

They instead brought Vaati back on accident.

It was weird.

They didn't know what to do with him and his dramatic self. They would have attacked him and he was  _ gladly _ encouraging it.

That is until they found out he lost all his magic and was downgraded into being a general nuisance.  Made truce with him and since he helped bring Shadow back? He became some weird friend of theirs.

Though they would give credit where it's due, this year has been a little easier on them. Still struggled but they managed.

Although the year's ending, welcoming the new year, and all the memories they made together was a great joy.

He couldn't vocalize it, especially since there was someone asleep in the room.

He didn't notice him until Vio waved and had this look of warning followed by a loud snore as they both turned to face the passed out hero that took over one of their couches.

"Welcome back." Vio whispered to him and Red waved back after closing the door shut and hanging his coat, he walked cautiously towards the sleeping boy.

"Is he  _ actually _ asleep?" Red asked as he glanced over the couch, taking a peek over the sleeping hero. It amused him seeing how the usually loud hero would be so peaceful when he's asleep, especially over how the other claimed to actually stay awake enough till sunrise.

"He told me he's getting water.." He continued with a soft smile, tenderly he patted his head, which earned him a frustrated groan and the other burying his face into the pillow, before joining Vio on the other couch, who put his book aside after making a note of what page he reached.

"Yeah, well he  _ was _ . Then we chatted a bit.. er.. argued, I mean." Vio trailed off with a sheepish smile. "Then he zoned out for a bit and told me he's resting his eyes.. then…" He gestured and got another snore so well-timed as if the other was answering to him.

"As you can see." 

Red let out a laugh and shook his head. 

"Poor guy."

"We'll wake him up when it's close to sunrise." Vio shrugged.

"Mhm, okay." The redhead's eyes had a spark of mischief as he jumped off the couch and walked as fast as he could towards the hallway. "Until then.." Vio could hear him just barely and the mischief in his giggling was enough to convince the other to follow him.

"Wait—" Vio wrestled out of the blanket cocoon he was in then pushed himself off the couch and 'bolted' after him, carefully walking around the couch Blue slept on.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Vio watched him rummage through his drawer, leaning against the door as the bubbly boy giggled to himself.  His ears perked up when the short boy clapped before grabbing whatever he was searching for, giddy and excited.

"Face paint, doodling on his face." Red shot him a smirk over his shoulder then stood up with those facepaint crayons he got as a gift a few days ago from Green. Vio was proud of him.

Proud that the other was cheeky as well..  But also fear over how it's always the nice ones you should be terrified of.

After moments of consideration, Vio snapped his fingers then spoke up while giving a finger gun.

"Give him clown makeup." He said and Red pouted, shaking his head in disapproval and pulling him by the wrist towards the living room.

" _ No _ , don't be mean." 

"Yeah, you're right." Vio nodded slowly, "That would be disrespectful to clowns."

"Vi!"

They stared for a moment and Vio grinned at the smallest hint of a twitching smile that the other desperately tried to hide.

"I'm right and you know it."

"I don't." Red bit his lip but a small laugh escaped him.

"Why are you laughing then?" 

"Shhhh." Red stuck out his tongue, then he went back onto focusing on carefully drawing on his prank victim without waking him up. "Can you get him a blanket, please? Thanks." 

Vio nodded and left him, allowing him the space to focus. He giggled to himself as he began his oh so mischievous prank.

"I.. love.. you. There!" Red grinned and admired his work. Vio didn't necessarily have the same reaction, instead he snorted as he threw the blanket on their asleep friend, mostly amused over Red's idea of a prank.

It's harmless. It's a phrase of love. It's on the other's face. 

It's the  _ perfect  _ innocent prank.

"So what brings you inside?" Vio asked, throwing the blanket over the sleeping boy then sitting back down on the couch. Red adjusted the blanket, helping the other sleep comfortably instead of whatever Vio was trying. He knew their plans was to stay up until the sun peeked over the horizon, something about starting the new year with good ol 'sunrise'

He would have been against it if he didn't already ruin his sleep schedule. _Shadow_ on the other hand was against it, Green had to send in Red and they all sat waiting in silence until they heard a "UGH FINE." followed with a squeal.

"Fireworks ended and it was too dark. I wanted to come back inside." He hummed, joining the other as he grabbed the pillow, sat down, then hugged it while Vio stayed huddled in his orange and black patterned blanket. He paused for a moment then grinned and continued.

"Can't say the same about the  _ other _ two."

"Are they still playing chase?" Vio asked with a raised eyebrow, he recalls leaving them to go back inside to read, he did hear one yell snowball fight and screaming followed right after. Vaati was the first to leave their group saying something about how noisy the fireworks were and disappeared in a classic "Dracula" way, or so Green says.

"They're actually going on a ride on that dragon." Red hummed, they asked him to join but he respectfully declined. They were planning on dropping the other two girls at the castle, Red remembers hearing Erune ask while Zelda rushed to get their coats. 

"Ah.. sounds fun." Vio nodded, a soft smile on his face. He did recall how it felt to fly and be up with the sky. It felt weird. Like a hint of familiarity, but he couldn't put his finger on where or why he felt that way. Too busy addressing the dread in him at the sight of his home being destroyed.

It might feel different now that they wouldn't go on a dragon ride to destroy things though.

"Zee and Erune left too, going home."

"Sleepover at the castle?" He asked and the other nodded.

"Mhmm, something about face masks, skincare, and then going to check out that haunted wing." Red noted and Vio's ears perked up at the idea of going to that one haunted wing they were warned to stay away from.

"Rest in peace Blue's excitement. He would have loved joining these things." He continued with a sigh, then paused.

"The masks and skincare, I mean. He would have loved joining these things." Red corrected and Vio snorted, he knew  _ all _ about the other's skincare routine and never heard the end of it.

"Yeah  _ no _ . Last time he put a mask on he scared the shit out of Shadow." He snickered, Red pouted at that and his eyebrows furrowed as he pondered for a moment.

"That was Green." He tried to correct.

"... No? It was Blue?"

"No.. wait.." Red scratched his head then smiled nervously. "How about.. both?"

"Both." Vio nodded then groaned as he tried to sink into the couch.

"Seriously though, I  _ hope _ not." He huffed and Red raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled in amusement as Vio complained. "I hear enough about him pointing out my eyebags and sleep habits, I'll  _ never _ hear the end of it when he talks about masks and ~ Skincare ~ and stuff."

Red giggled at that, poking him with his foot as he raised an eyebrow and spoke in a singing teasing tone. "He does have a point."

"Shhh, I just wanna complain."

"Pfft, okay."

They stayed for a moment and Vio could see the other's nervousness. How he would fidget a little with the corners of the couch pillow, twisting it a little before hugging it. 

"Lemme guess, you're nervous." Vio hummed.

"Kinda, just.. this kinda reminds me life keeps going." Red mumbled softly and Vio continued to hum before shrugging.

"That is how time works."

" _ Vio _ ." His pout and kick made the other laugh a little.

"Alright alright. Apologies my arsonist best friend." Vio snickered and Red ignored him.

"But it's the _good_ kind of nervousness." Red continued to whisper, this time with a soft tender smile.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." He grinned, facing him with beaming excitement that radiated such warmth that would cause snow to melt.

"I spent this year with loved ones, stuff happened but in the end, I'm still with you guys and it's.. nice.. I'm glad I have you guys." Red admitted and Vio had to agree.

This year was a mess of healing from wounds the previous years gave them and handling the new disasters it brought to them.

At the end of the day though, through ups and downs. Tears of joy and tears of sadness. In the end, he was surrounded with little things that offered him comfort.

Whether it was as small as getting that well-deserved break or spending time with friends.

Whether it was as relieving as seeing all his work paying off or getting supported and loved when he fails even if it was just him whispering it to himself.

Life was tough but little things matter and they matter a  _ lot _ to him.

"I'm glad I have you guys as well." Vio agreed, his smile mirroring the other's before it fell as a loud snore erupted from their sleeping friend, causing them both to tense up then shoot each other a nervous grin.

"I guess he agreed." Red said, biting his lip as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Damn only in his sleep he admits he loves us." Vio pouted but Red could hear his laugh slip out as he tried to keep his composure.

"Seriously though.. I'm glad we had each other.. I'm also glad that sword messed up and didn't fuse us into one." Vio grinned, a little sentimental at the start then his tone turned into humorous exhaustion.

"Mhm.."

Red could hear the exhaustion, especially since they all freaked out over what this meant. He was happy they're all together but even he was terrified over it. Wondering if that meant something is wrong or if the sword lost its magic or  _ anything _ . Green tried to pull the sword out of its pedestal, it wouldn't budge.

Blue was next to try, he definitely showed off and flexed before failing spectacularly. He refused to acknowledge them after that and scoffed. 

Vio tried right after him and very much like the other two, he couldn't.

Red was the closest, with it moving just a teeny tiny bit before slouching and panting.

It was confusing, but he admitted that he was honestly glad they exist as themselves instead. Vio seemed to agree with it, despite the exhaustion and confusion it brought him.

"I mean it though.." Vio scratched the back of his neck as he sat up, more proper than comfortable. "This year.. has been hard for me.."

He knew that. Red saw how difficult it was. Especially with him working so hard to bring Shadow back only to have him bring Vaati back and the endless disaster it caused. 

He lacked his abilities, but he _still_ was his cunning and smart self and he managed to fool them until Blue got fed up and threw his hammer at him in a fit of rage. Somehow it hit him right the back of his head, somehow that made him stay still for a few moments before flopping unceremoniously on the floor, knocked out.

They managed to make some form of truce with him, Red and Green were the ones that got through to him, and through what felt like an endless argument they made a deal.

Somehow he became their friends? Vio still couldn't wrap his head around it, all he knew is apparently he liked Red's cooking and Blue's baking and Green's 'foolish' humor for some reason.

Next thing he knew was getting woken up by Green to get lunch and Vaati was helping Red set the table.

It.. it be like that sometimes?

  
  


But it was tough. A weird but tough year filled with failure and exhaustion and  _ almost _ him giving up on trying to get his dear friend back.

Red knew this. They all knew this. Even  _ Vaati _ knew this.

But it worked out. They all helped and eventually Shadow was brought back and the first thing he did was screech at their recklessness. He didn't like Vaati at all, but they're working on it.

"I could tell." Red hummed and he reached out to him, patting his shoulder then squeezing it. "But hey.. we brought him back didn't we..?"

"Mhm.. still terrifying." Vio frowned and then sighed. Red's smile fell, eyebrows furrowing in concern as he moved a little closer so he could wrap his arm around the other's shoulders.

"Hey," Red whispered and Vio could hear the unconditional love in his voice as he spoke to him. "Hug?"

"I wouldn't reject  _ your _ hugs." Vio laughed, Red took that as a sign and pulled the other into a tight bear hug. They stayed like that for a few moments, quiet and enjoying being in each other's embrace. After a little while, Red patted his head and whispered quietly.

"It's been a tough year for all of us."

"I thought the previous one would have been the tough one, but I guess it do be like that sometimes." Red sighed as he pulled back from the hug, one of his hands on his knee while the other ruffled the nerd's hair.

"Healing does take time." He continued.

"It does."

"Mhm.. but it's okay. I dunno if next year will be harder or easier but.." Red trailed off, smiling sheepishly. "I know I would like to share it with you guys." He beamed then paused "Including Vaati." He added as if it was incredibly important to make a note of that, Vaati would agree with it and say yes it's important to mention him regardless of what the topic is about he must get attention somehow.

"Hah! Like you can get rid of us that easily, we'll be stuck together whether the  _ others _ like it or not." Vio teased, causing the redhead to laugh and smile so brightly. It comforted him, knowing the other could still laugh at such a time. Little things matter, his warm smile mattered to him.

"What are you planning though.. for next year?" Red asked, after recovering from his giggle fest.

"Eh.. life resolutions don't work out with me. I try but fail anyway.. honestly, I'm not gonna put too much on myself. Just one thing." Vio shrugged and Red tilted his head, waiting for him to continue.

"That is..?"

"Reading." Vio clicked his tongue and Red opened then closed his mouth, trying to process why that, especially since he does it all the time.

".. you do that every day though."

"That's the point."

Red raised an eyebrow but laughed anyway, trying to muffle it with the pillow when they heard Blue let out a groan and telling them to shut up in his half-asleep state.

"So, no change?" Red asked, more quietly this time to avoid waking the other, and Vio paused. Tapping his chin as he pondered over it.

He didn't like putting too much expectations on himself, it was unnecessary and overwhelming. Habits are hard to maintain and even harder to break. 

"Eh.. I'll focus  _ more _ on healing honestly.. it takes time but I kinda want to.. give myself actual effort and care instead of ignoring it and stuff." Vio stated after minutes of wonder. Red let out an 'Oooh' at that and nodded then smiled sheepishly as he whispered.

"Can I support you or..?" 

"I'd appreciate it." Vio smiled and Red's small shy smile turned into an excited grin as he nodded.

"Then I'll try," Red beamed.

"But please don't  _ over _ do it. I don't want  _ you _ to put my needs over yours." Vio warned and Red shook his head, still smiling.

"Goddesses no, Green does it enough." He huffed, an amused but exhausted grin on his face.

"He really does."

"Mhm!" 

Vio paused then let out a groan, nodding to himself before speaking up.

"Okay put  _ two _ things in my new year's resolution. To take care of myself  _ and _ to force 'self-care' into Green's schedule." Vio huffed and Red blinked then smiled nervously as he poked the other.

"Uh.. Vio?"

"Yeah..?"

"Pretty sure Blue does that enough." Red tried to inform and Vio almost dismissed it before pausing and acknowledging what he just heard.

"Yeah but— wait what?"

"Blue drags Green into self-care sessions." Red continued and this time he tried to process the fact they had  _ self-care sessions _ in the first place and he wondered how he  _ missed _ that.

"What."

"Yeah, he dragged him, Shadow, and Vaati somehow into it."

" _ What _ ."

Now he was so  _ sure _ Red was just messing with him. Vio stared, trying to find any hint of deception from the magical boy beside him. There weren't any and that in of itself felt like a punch in the gut.

"Something about breaking bad habits."

" **_What_ ** ."

Vio continued to stare and slowly blink and his reaction made him laugh. Red giggled at it and raised an eyebrow as he asked him the million ruppee question.

"Yeah? Why do you think Saturday is Self-Care Day?"

Suddenly all the times Blue and Green tried to wake him up earlier than usual made sense. Suddenly all the times they tried to get him to join in on their Saturday hangouts that he respectfully declined made sense.

Er.. as respectfully as saying "I see you idiots on a daily basis at work and every single day. Only one day I want to myself. Go away!" could be.

"That.. makes so much sense I was wondering what was up with him grabbing Shadow by the collar and dragging him away." Vio spoke with awe.  He recalled waking up to Shadow yelling and going out of his room to see Blue dragging him away and Shadow yelling promises of support to Vio just to help him escape. He would have if Blue didn't threaten to drag Vio too.

"Yeah, Shadow has a tendency to skip." Red shrugged, "So did Vaati… tried to at least." 

"Vaati tried to act like he's better than this and tried to fight Blue on it but then the guy started to drag his entire existence and now he joins in bitterly." Red hummed, addressing it as if it was vital information that they all must know of.

"How do you know all of this."

"I bring snacks."

Vio couldn't argue much with that logic. Snacks. Snacks are great  _ and _ important.

"Do all of you go?"

Red shook his head and Vio let out a quiet 'huh.' at that.

"Nope. Some times." Red answered, humming a little as Vio sunk back into the couch with a groan.

"How come I never heard of this." Vio pouted and Red giggled then poked him.

"Cause you're usually asleep, silly." Red stuck out his tongue.

"Nayru give me patience.." Vio muttered, hoping the other would ignore the fact he snorted at this.

"Does it work though?" He instantly asked, trying to continue the conversation so the other doesn't get the chance to tease him.

"It does.. I  _ think… _ " 

Vio raised an eyebrow at his uncertainty. It almost made him hesitate on asking what made him so doubtful.

It seemed like he didn't have a choice since Red continued anyway.

"It usually ends with Vaati talking about his SoundCloud rapping career." Red said with complete lost confusion, "I have no idea what that means but all I know is I saw fear flash in Shadow's eyes."

"Huh."

Vio tried to imagine it, he really tried, but just the idea of hearing Vaati  _ sing _ was enough to give him a headache, he did not want to hear him attempt to  _ rap _ .

"Yeah.. you should join in, it's funny and Vaati doesn't try to kill us." Red grinned.

Friendship was weird, even though he still comes for breakfast and all. He still has his 'I'll end you're moments that none of them understand. Something about keeping his 'reputation' caused them to have some kind of fight every now and then.

"Wait, yeah? Why doesn't he? Hold on.."

"Apparently, week days are his villain days and the weekends are his break. That's why he has tea with me every Friday evenings."

Vio opened his mouth to comment on this, then he contemplated over if it was  _ worth _ asking about, he let out a sigh as he gave up trying to rationalize it out.

"I'm so confused."

"Yeeeah, it's confusing."

"But funny." Vio noted and Red beamed at that.

"Mhm!"

"So what do you guys do..?" Vio shifted to face the other and Red hummed as he tapped his chin before listing everything they did.

"I dunno, practice different techniques, being accountable to our actions, making actual efforts in growing, also acknowledging sometimes we would slip up." 

Vio's eyebrows furrowed, the very thought of the chaos incarnates spending hours together to learn how to maintain their 'chaos' was bewildering. It almost sounds entertaining.

"Damn.. I should join in sometime.."

"We'd love you to join us!!" Red's face lit up the moment he saw the other show interest in their activities, giddy and clapping before stopping when he heard another snore then whispered.

"I could tell Blue for you, if you want!" He gestured to the sleeping boy, Vio pondered over it then decided against it.

"I'll tell him myself."

"Okay but reminder, sunday morning? Wake up early." Red nodded, his vague reminder confusing the purple hero. 

"Why." Vio raised an eyebrow and Red grinned at that.

"It's self care day number two, aka. Spa day and it's great."

Of course it was. Vio rubbed his temples as he sighed then raised an eyebrow and tried to guess whose idea it was.

"Blue's idea?"

"Actually Vaati's." He corrected and Vio threw his arms up, giving up trying to understand this group. Red giggled at that but quickly continued. "But it's great. Shadow keeps eating the cucumbers and stuff."

"How in the world do you guys have these plans?? I'm jealous." Vio let out a sigh and Red's ears perked up then bent down and he frowned.

"No!!! We didn't mean to make you feel not included!!" Red panicked, Vio blinked at that reaction. He knew the other was incredibly emotional and tried his best to include all of them, of course he took his comment to heart. He smiled softly and patted his head 

"I jest I jest, I know you guys have plans but Spa ain't my thing, I'd rather sleep in." Vio reassured, the other was still pouting at that but reluctantly backed off and sighed.

"Faaaaair… I actually rarely go on these days.." Red admitted, "Neither does Green. I got to help Arcy babysit on Sundays and Green has to study with Valenzuela."

Vio paused at that as he realized who the remaining Spa-goers were.

"So.." Vio paled a little at the realization, "It's… It's just Blue Shadow and Vaati?"

"Yuuuup." 

Vio paused a little to process this, Red could guess that the purple hero was seeing a million possible situations that the trio could end up in and it didn't sit well with him.

".. without trying to kill each other?" Vio asked and Red could hear the fear hidden behind the bewildered concern.

"Nope." 

Vio let out a scoff, disbelieving the other. He almost wanted to join in on Sunday just to see it. See, if it was just Vaati? He could see it. Just Shadow? He could see it! Just Blue? He could most definitely see it!

But the  _ three _ of them? Together? Calm? Not trying to kill each other?

Vio almost hoped they  _ don't _ get too comfortable around each other or else they would cause unnecessary chaos and he did  _ not _ want to be the receiving end of it. 

Then again.. maybe he could join in.. oh that would be  _ fun _ .

"I'm having a  _ hard _ time believing you." Vio admitted and Red laughed at that.

He wanted to continue but was cut off with the door slamming open, startling all of them to the point that even Blue jumped awake and pulled out his hammer and threw it at the two heroes walking in, both had wild hair that flew in every direction and cheeky grins as they ducked away from the flying weapon.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BOTH-"

"SUNRISEEEE! come on!" Green announced as he pulled the blanket off of Blue and Shadow cackled.

"What's that on your face..?"

"Is  _ something _ on my face?" 

Red and Vio both tried to glance at one another before smiling as they watched Green poke Blue's chin only to get his hand swatted by Shadow who intervened and tried to cover for them.

"Uh.. no no! Green is just imagining things from exhaustion. ANYWAAAAY… so how about that sunrise, eh?" He pushed them out the door, they could hear them arguing outside. Something about pointing out Shadow doesn't even like sunrises. None of them paid mind to that, instead the trio had a subtle mutual understanding as Shadow winked before rushing out and Vio snickering and Red letting out a sigh of relief.

"Welp!" Red grinned as he jumped onto his feet then pulled Vio up. "Here's to surviving next year!" He beamed and Vio nodded then paused then grinned.

"And here's to goodbye to a decent sleep schedule!" He snickered, Red almost argued over that. The only reason he didn't was cause it was true.


End file.
